monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nono Orugaron
(G Rank only) |Ailments = (G Rank only) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Roar |Habitats = Swamp, Tower 3, Fortress Ruins |Monster Size = 1150.0 736.0 |Monster Relations = Kamu Orugaron, Midogaron, Zenith Midogaron |Generation = Frontier }} Nono Orugaron is a Fanged Beast introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0. __TOC__ Physiology Nono and Kamu Orugaron are canine like Fanged Beasts with two sharp tusks and numerous quills running along their backs and tails, they also have fur tufts on their legs, backs, and tails. What separates Nono Orugaron is her smaller tusks and quills, white and yellow fur, no "fur Mohawk", and greater agility. Abilities Their attacks include a wind blast, a spinning move, jumping on top of the hunter, a double scratch attack, a 180 degree bite, leaping into the air and hurling some of her quills below, and a extremely loud roar that deals a large amount of damage. Both Nono and Kamu are able to avoid pitfall traps. As of Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine: In a G Rank quest against Nono, it will have the ability to encase its legs with ice, creating a kind of armor. Once in this form, some of her attacks will become empowered by the Ice element to cause more damage to the hunters. Eventually she will break the ice with a howl sending small shards of it flying in a spread shot. Behavior The Nono Orugaron is female, and often seen with its male counterpart the Kamu Orugaron (much like the Teostra and Lunastra, or the Rathalos and Rathian). Interestingly though, these new monsters are designed for a new kind of combat, as it would seem unlike Rathalos and Rathian, that Kamu and Nono stay with each other throughout the full course of the quest. They also attack almost simultaneously, with either the same move or moves that could cut the hunter off. However, sometimes the player is requested to hunt Nono Orugaron on its own, and it will separate from Kamu Orugaron. Habitat Nono and Kamu Orugaron are nomadic and technically don't primarily live in the Swamp they are most commonly found in, they can also be found in places such as the Tower 3 and Fortress Ruins. Game Appearances Main Series * None. Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G1 * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Nono Orugaron HC Nono Orugaron has increased muscle mass and no longer has a skinny appearance. More changes include a more bright white color, Blue eyes and white paws with pink skin on the bottom. Its overall speed and agility is improved. And its wind based attacks have Dragon Wind strength and its roars are louder requiring Super High Grade Earplugs to prevent being stunned. New attacks include jumping into the air and spinning in place sideways releasing spikes all around her, finishing her double scratch combo with a quick turn around mud and dirt kick causing multiple hits and KO and doing a light howl followed by a side dash following a target spitting wind blasts and repeating the same motion up to four times chasing the target. At SR100 upon killing Kamu, Nono will go into a super rage were attack strength and speed is increased, It will gain a new attack were it takes a deep breath creating a large bubble shape of wind held on its mouth, it then will releases it the wide range and attack strength can devastate hunters. In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Fanged Beasts Category:Large Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Flagship Monsters